The flavors of life
by jakelover4ever
Summary: one shots made from prompts i get via PM or review. Friendship, romance, rivalry, AU are all welcome, just drop me a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**so I can't continue my other stories for now because of personal reasons, so my lovely readers I shall make small oneshots with prompts you give me via review or pm.**

**Prompt 1 **  
**Bella tries out for a sport and Rosalie thinks she's insane but shows up at tryouts to surprise her.**

* * *

"You did what," Rosalie asked, the shock clear on her face.

Bella sighed and explained once again,"I signed up for football. Why is everyone so shocked?"

"Because, you aren't the most... Balanced person around," Rosalie said, clearly trying to get her to see how crazy the idea was.

"But babe! You haven't even seen me play!" Bella whined, offended by her girlfriend's lack of support.

"Yes, because I don't want to watch you fall on your face every five minutes" she snapped, irritated with the situation.

Bella visibly blanched at the tongue lashing,"I just wanted to share something important to me with you, but I think I'm gonna head home, it's getting late," she said evenly, determined not to let her girlfriend get her down.

"It's only 6:30," Rosalie said, confused.

"I know," is all Bella said before she was out the door.

* * *

"Nice catch Swan! Run the play again," the coach yelled, writing something on his clipboard.

Bella ran back into place, waiting for her que as the whistle blew. Standing next to a team full of boys, she stood out, but all eyes were on her as she sprinted across the field into the end zone and caught the ball as it sailed at her in a perfect arch. Cheers were heard from her teammates and a few nearby cheerleaders as she did a funny dance before throwing the ball all the way across the field to land in the quarterbacks hands. The coach's eyes widened when he saw how easily she made the pass.

"Swan! Switch with Brady, and run the play again," he yelled, swinging her with the quarterback.

He smiled when she completed the pass perfectly, nodding to himself as he wrote more notes.

* * *

In the bleachers, Rosalie sat with a shocked but proud smile as she watched her girlfriend laugh and joke around after tryout, walking down to meet her at her car.

She stops when she hears someone call Bella's name. Her smile vanishes when she sees Lauren run over to Bella, her cheerleading uniform swishing behind her.

"You were great, just like I said you'd be!" she said, putting her hand on Bella's chest pads.

"Thanks I really-" but she's cut off by Rosalie.

"You did good babe, I'm proud of you," she said, smirking when Lauren scowled and stomped away.

Bella rolled her eyes at her possessive girlfriend,"yeah? Glad I didn't embarrass you by falling on my face too much," she said with a sarcastic smile before getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

The next Monday, Bella walked into the lunch hall with her new title as quarterback, a proud smile on her lips. She heads to the Cullen table, but is stopped by Lauren and Jessica.

"Did I tell you how amazing you looked in that football uniform?" Lauren asked, flirting obviously.

"Er no, but thanks?" Bella said,sidestepping them and walking to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing her softly.

"what?" Rosalie ask, confused.

"I was being a jerk Saturday, I knew you were there the whole time, but I was still angry you didn't support me from the beginning." Bella explained.

"I'll always support you, even if the idea is completely insane," she said back with a teasing smile.

"You better," Bella said,stealing another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 2 for Jay**

**Bella and Rosalie watch a music video.**

* * *

"Remind me what we're doing again," Rosalie asked, looking at Bella with disinterest.

Bella let out a huff and grabbed her laptop,"we're watching that knew Ciara video. My cousin insisted I watch it, claiming it would bring back memories."

"That doesn't explain why I have to watch it," Rosalie replied, looking at her fingernails, checking for any imperfections.

"Well if you want your girlfriend to watch a half clothed R&B singer flaunting her body around by herself, by all means, go," Bella said, busing herself with finding the proper link to the video.

"Just play the video," Rosalie grunted.

Clicking the proper link, they sat back and watched as the singer grinded her hips to the beat in a very suggestive manner.

**_'Catch me in the mall You know I buy it out G5 plane, yeah I fly it out Niggas in the back look like lex in them 28 Naw you can't get her If you ain't got plenty cake ATL Georgia, booties look like this size 23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs'_**

"If this is the whole video, I see no point in watching anymore," Rosalie dead-panned.

"Shh," Bella hissed, eyes clouded over as if she was remembering something as she watched the video.

_ **'I can do it big I can do it long I can do whenever or however you want I can do it up and down I can do it circles To him I'm a gymnist This ring is my circus I market it so good They can't wait to tr M work it so good Man, these niggas Tryna bu me'**_

"Why is she dry humping the ground? Look! Now she's doing a weird scrubbing motion. Do humans really find this entertaining," Rosalie complained, glaring at the computer as if it had just insulted her.

"Honesty babe, I'm trying to watch!"

Another glare, this time directed at the brunette currently gawking at the screen.

**_ 'They love they way I ride it [x3] They love the way I ride the beat How I ride the beat, I ride it_**

**_ They love they way I ride it [x3] They love the way I ride the beat Like a motherfuckin freak'_**

"Really! She's not even really dancing anymore, she's just wiggling her hips around and flexing her abbs!"

"Mmhmm," came the distracted reply.

"And now she's doing that horrible whip dance! Really? Can she not get any more unoriginal," Rosalie fumed, clearly displeased she didn't have her girlfriend's full attention.

"Of course baby," Bella replied, still not paying attention.

**_ 'And I won't stop, don't stop Get it! Get it! Imma pitch down the middle Baby hit it! hit it!'_**

"Now she's in a giant fur jacket for no reason!"

"Mmhmm."

"Bella!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, fur jacket."

**_ ' I do it to him right ... good Handle my business, like a big girl should 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock 3 o'clock, 4... 5 o'clock, 6 o'clock Baby give me more_**

**_ Pick me up, pick me up You are my Ducati I'm all up your frame Baby say my name Show you how get em Show you how to do it Left hip, right hip But your back into it ohhhh'_**

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she randomly starts riding a bull in a wet shirt," Rosalie drawled sarcastically.

**_' She ride it like a rollercoaster Soon as I get her to the top she screams I put her out like a light She'll be out for the night oon as her head hit the pillows sweet dreams Wake her up about 30mins later Calling me the terminator, let's go again Red zone, Imma get her first down Call me Luda Drew Brees I throw it in Touch down He scores Ludacris the MVP With a rack like that and a back like that CiCi better CC me Cause them legs just keep on going So I gotta put her to bed Let the 808 thump and the beat go bump Cause she ride it like a thoroughbred'_**

"Now he's just sitting there with her heels in his groin. I'm not even surprised anymore."

"Shh!"

**_ ' He love they way I ride it [x3] He love the way I ride the beat Like a motherfuckin freak.'_**

"Oh for gods sake! She's actually riding a mechanical bull in a wet shirt! I'm never watching TV again, and you're never watching this video again," Rosalie growled, shutting the laptop.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Wait, why would your cousin think that would bring back memories?" Rosalie asked, eyeing her girlfriend.

Bella flushed and stood up, explaining while bolting for the stairs,"I went to a music festival with him and I uh... Kinda got picked for a lap dance from Ciara," she said, before running away.

Rosalie's eyes turned black as she glared at the spot her girlfriend was just standing.

**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt 3 for NinjaBunny101

Meeting at a sex shop

I'm going to try something new and switch it up, hope you like the new Bella. R&R

* * *

Bella entered the store with a smirk on her lips, and an air of confidence about her. The few people close to the door all turned to gawk at her, and as she passed them, her smirk deepened. Just then, one of the employees came to greet her, he was an average height man with hair styled perfectly and no shirt.

"Well hello gorgeous, how can I help you," he purred, a flirtatious and suggestive smile on his lips. She dragged her eyes over his body, taking in every detail before letting out a amused chuckle.

"You're good. If I didn't notice how perfect your hair was, how waxed your eyebrows were and the pink polish and lips gloss, I would have thought you were as strait as a line," she drawled, before pulling him into a hug.

"Isabella Marie! It's been a while, what brings you to this lovely establishment," he asked, pinching her butt for good measure.

She let out a snort of amusement,"lovely establishment? Bobby this is a sex shop."

He just waves her off, before pulling her to her usual section. She takes a look at the wide range of vibrators and dildos, considering what to buy when sex on legs walks by her. She trails her eyes along the firm behind, up to strong, but slim arms before settling on wild flaming locks. Smirking, she walks along side the woman, taping her shoulder to turn her around.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name," she asked, a charming smile on her lips.

"Victoria, and yours," the woman answered with a slight chuckle.

"I'm Isabella. I've seen you around a few times, but you were never alone, so I didn't want to bother you." She explained.

"Well I'm glad you did today," Victoria answered, touching her arm.

"Yeah, me...too," Bella trailed off, eyes looking off to the side to watch the most beautiful blonde she's ever seen pass behind Victoria,"... excuse me," she rushed.

Pulling Bobby to the side she hissed at him,"who is that!" Before pointing to the golden haired vixen.

He smirked,"that's Rosalie, she's new. Be careful, she's a good girl, she won't hesitate to shut your game down," he said, before heading to the back room.

Bella was halfway aware Victoria left with a glare sent her way as she heads to the register where Rosalie is. As she draw closer, her heart picks up and a genuine smile spreads across her face.

"So you're the new girl, I'm Bella," she introduced, realizing that she's given her a nickname.

"Hi," she says, before ignoring Bella.

"Why so dismissive," Bella asked, leaning forward.

"Because I know all about you Isabella. I'm not interested," she said, rolling her eyes.

Slightly hurt, but understanding, Bella turns to leave intending to find another girl to flirt with.

Before she leave however, she tells her honestly,"I like your necklace, I always had a soft spot for Ashley." Before turning and going about her shopping.

Two vibes, a dildo and some handcuffs later, she found herself in a very heated debate with Bobby over her buying anal beads.

"There is no fucking way I'm buying that shit! I'm just as freaky as the next girl in a sex shop, but I'm not about to shove jewelry up my ass," she grunted, watching with amusement as Rosalie rounds the corner blushing.

Her amusement deepens when he realizes she heard their conversation and he turns beet red. Muttering something about getting more flavored condoms from the back, which caused Bella to snicker and joke about how he can only get any kind of condom from the back, she and Rosalie are left alone.

"So you're a gamer," Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bella smirks," I thought you heard about me? But yes, I am. How'd you get into Mass Effect?"

"My cousin played a lot when it first came out, I wanted to try and got hooked," she explained.

"I know the feeling. Beautiful and she plays games? Where have you been all my life?" Bella joked.

"Selling dildos to lonely women and freaks," she deadpaned.

Bella let lose a bark of laughter,"You're not so bad Rosalie," she said, a smile on her lips.

Rosalie look at her for a second before leaning to whisper in her ear,"Neither are you Bella, call me sometime maybe we can play. If you're lucky, maybe we can do more then that," she purred, slipping her number into the pocket of Bella's skin tight jeans.

* * *

4 months later

"Yes! Oh god! No no, to the left! Right there! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Almost there, don't stop Bella," someone yelled from Bella's bedroom as Bobby let himself in with his spare key.

"I can't, my hand is cramping up! We've been going at it for over 6 hours," another voice groaned, panting, as Bobby blushed as he walked closer to the room, not believing he's listening to his best friend, having some very loud sex apparently.

"I swear to God Bella, if you stop now I'll kill you," the first voice answered.

Bobby sagged in relief as everything went quiet.

A gasp and then,"FUUUUCCKKKK," someone screamed, followed by rapid banging that he figured must be the headboard against the wall.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a pissed off Rosalie Hale stormed out, only to stop and stare confusingly at the bright red Bobby.

"Baby I'm sorry! Come on, lets try again," Bella called, walking out in basketball shorts and a sports bra.

"NO!" Bobby yelled, getting Bella to look at him strangely.

"What? Why not, it's her favorite game," she asked.

"Game?" Bobby squeaked.

"Yes, my hand slipped off the controller and we lost. What did you think we were d- oohhhh!" Bella asked, before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Rosalie asked, still confused.

"He thought we were having sex!" Bella howled, holding her stomach as she leaned over laughing.

Rosalie looked lost before understanding came to her and she joined her girlfriend in her laughter. Poor Bobby just stood there blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 4**

Possessive!Rosalie and oblivious!Bella  
What do you get when you have a shy and beautiful Isabella Swan, a very interested new girl, a jealous Rosalie and an unopened can of Whoop-Ass? Well, if you drizzle a little lemon juice on top, it's this one-shot right here. ;)

* * *

"Jasper, where's Bella? I thought you two always walk to this class together," Rosalie asked her brother, frowning.

"She told me to go ahead, she was helping the new girl get to her class," he said stiffly, as students began to poor into the class.

Rosalie's frown deepened, but as Bella strode through the door, she just brushed it off, smiling at her mate. Bella blushed slightly and ducked her head after sending her a bashful grin. The beast in her purred in satisfaction, happy that only she still caused her mate to blush with only a smile.

As class ended, Rosalie helped Bella with her books and took her hand as they left the classroom. Walking Bella to her locker, she left her with a kiss and a promise to be back shortly. As Bella grabbed her books, she got a tap to the shoulder. Turning, she saw it was Alex, the new girl.

"Hey! I just wanted to thank you for your help. It's really hard to find stuff here," she said, tucking a stand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Bella grinned, unaware of her girlfriend heading their way,"No problem. I was my pleasure."

"No really, you're a lifesaver, Bella," Alex said, smiling brightly at her, while she reached to squeeze Bella's hand briefly.

A blush shot up Bella's neck, moving to cover her pale cheeks,"thank you."

"You're so cute when you blush," Alex said playfully, locking eyes with Bella.

"T-Thank you," Bella repeated, looking at her with a smile,"So you need help with your next class?"

"That would be great! I'm just glad it's the last class today," Alex agreed, walking with Bella to her class, brushing her arm across Bella's as they went.

Rosalie watched on with rage filled eyes. How dare that bitch touch her Bella! She mentally growled, glaring at the pair before they disappeared in the crowd. Her first thought was to follow, but she knew if she did, she would kill the bitch hitting on her girl. So, with a heavy sigh and a scowl, she went to class. She would deal with Bella later. _Oh yes,_ she thought, _I will make her remember who she belongs to_. Her beast growled in satisfaction at her thoughts, as she sat at her desk.

* * *

Not having seen Bella, Rosalie waited for her at her car. She turned and watch with a growl as the new girl walked closely with Bella. She was explaining how she had seen a painting that looked just like Bella.

"So," the girl began, looking at Bella," I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday? Maybe we can go see a movie?"

Bella looked up at her and was about to say yes, when Rosalie came up behind Alex and grabbed the back of her shirt in a vice grip while pulling her back. Bella's eyes widened in shock, as Rosalie yanked the girl roughly away from her.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better stay away from my girlfriend," Rosalie hissed at the girl letting her go to stand next to Bella.

"I don't take kindly to orders! If I want to see Bella I'll see Bella, when and where I want. And last I checked, she never said anything about having a girlfriend," Alex said smugly.

Rosalie turned her glare onto the speechless girl currently gaping at them both,"what is she talking about, Bella?"

"I-I didn't even think to mention it, we weren't even talking about r-relationships," Bella stuttered out.

"Not talking about relationships? Bella she's been flirting with you all day," Rosalie growled.

"What? No she hasn't," Bella said, confused.

"You really didn't pay attention to how close she stands, or how much she touches you? Or even the obvious flirting like calling you cute and as beautiful as a painting," Rosalie asked, glare still in place.

"She doesn't even like me that way, right Alex," Bella argued, looking at Alex.

Alex smiled,"I think you're a very beautiful girl, Bella, and I would love to take you on a date," she said confidently.

"I said, stay. Away. From. MY. Girlfriend," Rosalie growled.

"I don't think so, after all, she was about to say yes when I asked her the first time until you rudely interrupted," Alex said.

"What," Rosalie growled at Bella.

"I didn't know! I-I swear, Rosalie," Bella said, voice cracking in fear. Not fear of Rosalie, but in fear of her not believing her and breaking up with her.

"Look! You're scaring her," Alex yelled, pushing her so she could grab Bella's hand.

Rosalie saw red. She quickly grabbed Alex's wrist and yanked her away from Bella. Alex cried out as her wrist was squeezed roughly, and Rosalie kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping, as Rosalie glared down at her, daring her to move. She looked to Bella for help, but Bella looked away and grabbed Rosalie's hand, tugging it to pull her to the car.

Rosalie was fuming; she wanted to go back and drain the girl for even looking at her mate let alone touching her. She was careful though, not to draw blood, because then she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She watched as Bella silently got in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. With a sigh, she pulled off heading to Bella's house; she didn't need her family listening to what was about to happen.

* * *

"Strip," was all Rosalie said, as she went to sit on Bella's full sized bed.

Bella blushed furiously, but after a glare from the older girl, she slowly pulled off her shirt, and the flannel underneath it. Left in only her bra and pants, her hand slowly undid the button and zipper pulling them slowly down her hips to pool at her feet before kicking them away.

Rosalie watched, eyes growing darker as each item hit the floor. When Bella was left with only her underwear, her eyes drank in the sight before her. Her eyes dragged across her firm C cup breast, until they reached her flat stomach, stopping at the hem of her panties.

"Come here," she growled, watching her stride to her nervously.

She locked eyes with Bella, glare still in place,"Rosalie," she gasped, as they stood looking at each other.

She moved to take a step closer, but Rosalie hissed and she stilled her movement. Tears sprung to her eyes as Rosalie continued to glare at her, only looking away when she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Rosalie," she choked, as a lone tear fell from her eye.

Rosalie saw the tears and softened slightly, reaching for her hand. As she did, flashes of Alex holding it caused a deep growl to leave her.

In a flash, she had Bella on the bed, straddling her hips.

"You let her touch you," she growled into her ear,"and you had the nerve to BLUSH when she smiled at you! You are mine, Isabella, and no one else's."

"Yes," Bella gasped, arching into her hand as it cupped a bra covered breast.

"Yes, what?" Rosalie hissed, ripping the bra away with a flick before circling a hard nipple with her finger.

"I'm yours," Bella moaned, squirming.

"Who's?"

"YOURS," Bella cried out, as Rosalie pinched the bud softly.

"Good girl," Rosalie cooed, kissing her neck softly.

"I'm sorry," Bella moaned, turning her neck to the side as Rosalie placed more rougher kisses along her neck.

"It's ok," Rosalie said between kisses down her neck,"...because you're going to learn."

As the words left her mouth, she trailed kisses down her front, only stopping to rip away the panties in her way. Bella gasped when her teeth grazed her clit, causing Bella's hips to jump and Rosalie to hold her still. With a smirk, the blonde swirled her tongue around the nub, before sucking on it roughly.

"Oh god, Rosalie," Bella shrieked, the heels of her feet digging into the small of Rosalie's back.

Rosalie hummed in pleasure, enjoying what she was doing to the human underneath her. The vibrations shot through the younger girls body like lightning, and her hips bucked up to get more of the sensation. Looking up into almost black chocolate eyes, Rosalie teasingly dipped the tip of her tongue into Bella's opening, swirling once before pulling away. Bella groaned, breaking eye contact as her head slammed into the mattress.

"Oh god! Per favore don't tease me. Ho bisogno di te dentro di me!" Bella moaned in Italian, and Rosalie felt herself soak her panties as the words slipped from her lovers mouth in utter pleasure.

Her inner beast was going wild over the fact that she had reduced her love to Italian in her pleasure filled haze. She had never heard Bella speak Italian, the girl was always so shy about it, but the way it rolled of her tongue made it the only language she ever wanted to hear from Bella again.

Instinct told her what Bella wanted, what she needed, so she thrust two fingers into her core and watched as her fingers disappeared into the brunette, over and over in a frenzied dance of the most primal kind.

"Yes! Rosalie ti amo così tanto!" Bella screamed, pulling the blonde up so she could kiss her.

Rosalie drove her fingers deeper into the girl, brushing her clit with her palm every other thrust. She could feel Bella getting closer, so she curled her fingers; watching hungrily as Bella withered beneath her.

"Sono così vicino! Per favore, ho bisogno di più, fammi tuo!" Bella whined, hips bucking powerfully into Rosalie's waiting hand.

The words no longer had any English, so Rosalie knew she was on the edge, all she had to do was make that last push...

"Sto arrivando! Oh dio Rosalie, è tutto per voi! Solo tu, lo giuro!" Bella screamed as her body shook with wave after wave of powerful pleasure.

Tears leaked from her eyes as the sheer force of it hit her, over and over until it calmed and she was nothing but a mess of pleasure filled sobs. Rosalie pulled out of her, and gently lifted her into her arms.

"Shhh. I've got you, I've got you," she whispered into Bella's ear as she finally calmed.

"I love you," Bella said, her voice horse from screaming.

"I love you," Rosalie replied, stressing the 'you'.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize she was hitting on me, I only want you," she said, turning her head to kiss Rosalie's neck.

"Hmmm it's ok. I just saw the most beautiful thing in the world, and she'll never get to see it," Rosalie said, smug smile firmly in place.

"I love it when you get all possessive," Bella yawned, kissing under her jaw.

"I love it when you climax in Italian," Rosalie replied, smirking at the blush spreading across Bella's face once more.

"Only with you," Bella whispered, laying fully onto Rosalie before drifting off to sleep.

Rosalie looked down at her mate and purred in satisfaction. With a kiss to her head, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder until it was time for her to return home-as close to sleep as she'll ever get.

* * *

Translation-

1) oh god! Please don't tease me! I need you inside me!

2) yes! I love you so much Rosalie!

3) I'm so close! I need more, make me yours!

4) oh god Rosalie, I'm coming! Its all for you! Only you, I swear!


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt 5

Ruvalry that turns to love by a life changing experience. This one started out simple enough, but along the way, I kinda got really angsty. So, I made two endings. A happy one and a bittersweet one because I still couldn't bring myself to make it as sad and heartbreaking as it was originaly.

* * *

"Watch it, Hale," Bella hissed, brushing past the blonde in the hallway.

Rosalie turned and glared at the taller girl, rolling her eyes as the students in the hallway parted to let her pass.

Bella Swan wasn't always the most popular girl at school. In fact, up until 10th grade, she was the ugly duckling. Rosalie was the only friend she had in high school, and she always felt insecure next to her, because she felt like Rosalie was always more beautiful then her. The two had been friends since they were in diapers along with the ever shy Angela, and Rosalie was always the confident one. Bella was always in awe if her slightly younger friend, and felt awkward with her in public. When they were in 8th grade, Rosalie suggested that Bella take gymnastic lessons, to give her some confidence. It worked, Bella no longer stumbled in the hallway and she became more graceful, but she was still awkward and lanky, and she wore glasses.

The summer before 10th grade, Rosalie's parents sent her away to camp, and it was the first time the girls would ever be apart. After tearful goodbyes and promises to write and call, Rosalie said goodbye to her best friend. Over the next few weeks, the three friends grew distant. Rosalie wrote about this cute boy she went to camp with, and Bella in turn didn't comment on it, opting to inform her of her latest crush on some random girl. Angela tried to keep the peace between her best friends, and she did, for a while. Soon Bella ignored most of her letters, only replying randomly to tell her about her new cheerleading friends who helped give her a makeover. It hurt Rosalie and Angela, but they knew Bella needed other friends too.

The first day of school was the next time Rosalie saw Bella. She was at her locker where the agreed to meet, when she heard the whole room go silent. She turned, and her jaw dropped when she seen Bella glide down the hall towards her. She had changed more then anyone thought possible. The once lanky awkward teen was now replaced by a tall curvy confident brunette. She gave Rosalie a hug, and told her about her summer. Rosalie only half listened, while she let her eyes and mind wander.

Over a course of about 6 months, the trio had grown hostile. Bella let her popularity get to her head, and started to feel threatened by Rosalie's beauty. She let her little minions fill her head with lies about Rosalie and Angela until she had ruined their friendship. Now, the most they talked was to throw insults.

* * *

"Need a ride," Bella asked, pulling up along the rode as Rosalie walked in the snow.

"Fuck off," Rosalie hissed, ignoring her.

"Rosie, it's snowing, you'll freeze to death. Look," she huffed, rolling her eyes,"we can go back to hating each other tomorrow. Get in the car."

With a scowl, Rosalie opened the door and sat in the seat, as Bella turned on the heater. She shivered slightly before settling as Bella drove.

"You called me Rosie," Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"And," Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, forget it. I just thought you remembered who you were before you abandoned your best friend," Rosalie bitched, grumbling.

"I didn't do the abandoning," Bella argued, turning to glare at Rosalie.

As she looked away, she didn't see the deer cross the road, so she braked at the last moment, causing the car to slide off the road. It got T-boned by a tree as it slid down a slope, smashing the middle of the car.

* * *

"Oh fuck, my head," Bella moaned, lifting her bloody fingers to rub against it.

She turned to look at Rosalie and panicked. She wasn't breathing. With a rough snap, her seatbelt came off and she realized her arm was dislocated. She needed to fix it! Rosalie was in trouble! She clamped her lips tightly and used her other hand to pop the joint into place, letting out a muffled scream. She took a calming breath, before pulling Rosalie from her seat, then out of the car.

She started CPR as soon as Rosalie was on the ground, desperately holding back tears. She was slipping right between her fingertips! She couldn't die, not before she told her!

"Come on, Rosie! Breathe! Please," she sobbed, pushing on her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I love you! I love you so much, Rosalie. So, you can't leave, because we have to make up and then we can be happy again," she continued, before giving her mouth to mouth.

She pushed harder, tears slipping from her eyes as she looked at the girl she loved,"you can't die, Rosalie, because you'll never get that little boy you wanted...and I'll never be the one to give him to you. So please, don't leave me! ...Please," Bella sobbed, holding the blonde closer.

"Bella," Rosalie gasped, forcing her eyes to crack open.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm right here," she said, rushing to grab Rosalie's reaching hand.

"Want you...to give him too...love you," she forced out, before coughing up blood.

"Shhh. Don't talk, we will have time later, I promise," Bella said, reaching for her phone.

She couldn't make a call with a low signal, so she sent a text to her dad. Hopefully the ambulance will be here soon. She sat it down and pulled Rosalie's head into her lap, brushing her hair back.

"Tell me...about him," Rosalie asked, looking at Bella with cerulean blue eyes.

"Who, sweetie," Bella asked.

"Our...son," she coughed.

"He'd have your amazing hair, and those amazing dimples you have, and he'd be as stubborn as you," she began, smiling at the blonde.

"Your...eyes," Rosalie panted, forcing a smile.

"Anything you wanted in a son, he would be. I'd get him a puppy, and you would yell at me, but in the end, you'd be the one that loves the dog the most," Bella said, fighting off the slight pain in her stomach.

"Name him...Matthew," Rosalie gasped, looking up into Bella's eyes as they heard sirens.

Bella smiled tightly as she stared to feel faint. She held Rosalie tighter in her weakening grasp. Tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the love of her life. She knew it was bad, for both of them, but she would hold on, for Rosalie. Soon the pair heard foot falls and the EMT's took them out of the woods in stretchers. The last thing she saw was Rosalie's relived face.

* * *

"Bella...Bella please," she heard someone say, far off in the blackness.

"I know you can hear me, so I'm telling you, you have to wake up. For me, for Matthew," someone said again...Rosalie, it was Rosalie.

"I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan, and if you die before we get our chance, I'll never forgive you," she said again, voice cracking.

Bella tried to answer. I won't! I love you, too, but nothing ever came out. She tried to move, but nothing ever changed. She was stuck, and Rosalie was hurting. Come on. Come on! COME ON! She struggled with the darkness until finally, she felt a tug and a flash of bright lights.

"Oh god! Bella," Rosalie sobbed in relief, leaving over to capture her lips.

"Wouldn't...die...love you...too much," she got out around her dry throat.

"You bitch! You scared me," Rosalie growled, before giving her some water.

"I'm sorry. How long was I out," she asked, wincing as she shifted to her side.

"Two weeks. The doctor kept you sleep for a few days, so you could heal from your internal injuries and to allow the swelling in your brain to go down. When he took you off the Meds, you still didn't wake up," she said, running a thumb over Bella's cheek.

"I'm sorry...for everything," Bella said, looking down.

"Shh. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you," Rosalie said, kissing her.

"I love you, too," Bella sighed, smiling.

* * *

**(HAPPY ENDING)**

Bella's eyes snapped open and she sat up slightly. She moved the covers from her waist and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. Beside her, she felt a shift and looked over at her wife. She was met with concerned blue eyes.

"What's wrong," Rosalie said, sliding up closer to her.

"Just a dream about the crash," she sighed, smiling reassuringly at her.

"That crash changed our lives all those years ago," Rosalie said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," she grinned, looking at her.

"Let me take your mind off of it," Rosalie offered, kissing her as she pulled her on top of her.

"I'd like that," she agreed, hovering over the blonde.

Just as she was about to go in for a heated kiss, a small voice stopped her,"Mommy."

She sat up and look into the doorway to see a small girl hugging her bear and rubbing her eyes with one hand. She sighed with a smile and opened her arms. The small brunette stumbled up into the bed with Rosalie's help and snuggled into Bella's strong arms.

"What's wrong,Madison," Rosalie asked, rubbing the girls back.

"Bad dream. Can I stay," she mumbled, looking at Rosalie.

"Yes," she replied, wrapping her and Bella in her arms as the two drifted off.

Bella smiled. They didn't get their boy, but they loved Madison more then anything, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**(BITTERSWEET ENDING)**

"Shh, Bella. It's ok, wake up," Angela said, shaking the other brunette awake.

Bella jumped up, a sob caught in her throat. She turned and buried her head in Angela's arms, body shaking with sorrow.

"It's so real," she whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. Everything will be better some day, but you're still allowed to hurt, I do," Angela soothed, kissing her softly in comfort.

Even 10 years later, she still has dreams about their best friends death. Rosalie never made it out if the OR, and Bella's life shattered. Her mind started creating fake memories to cope, but with therapy and Angela's help, she got better. The two of them both went to Rosalie's favorite city to settle down, needing the support of their friendship. Over time, the two grew closer and fell in love while fixing each others broken hearts.

"I love you," Bella said, kissing her again before sliding down her body and lifting the covers from her swollen belly,"and I love you too, Rosalie," she cooed, kissing the bump.

Angela smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched her wife talk to their unborn child. The both agreed on the name. For a girl, Rosalie, for a boy, Matthew. Bella's eyes lit up when she suggested it, and she knew it was the right thing to do. She still missed her best friend, and she knew she would never replace her in Bella's heart, but Bella would never replace her in her's either. They both took happiness where they found it-in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm officially out of prompts. This is it unless I get anymore prompts, so don't hold your breath! Lol. It's been fun, you guys are amazing readers that push me to do better. This is a crossover with Underworld. I've tweaked that timeline and the whole Selene/Michael pairing. Bella is also a badass in this, I felt if this was potentially my last oneshot for this, I would go all out. This is a Bella/Rosalie friendship Bella/Selene romance.

* * *

Bella sat on the large couch in the Cullen living room, fingers typing away on the keyboard of her laptop as her best friend looked on in boredom. Bella shot forward, glaring at the screen of her laptop in confused anger.

"That can't be right," she muttered to herself, as her typing became more urgent.

"What," Rosalie asked, turning from her conversation with Alice upstairs.

"Nothing," she snapped distractedly, her frown deepening as she read the words on the screen.

With a glare, Rosalie ignored her, going back to her almost silent conversation with Alice. She stopped mid sentence when she heard Bella's heart skip a beat before stopping all together for several seconds. When it started again, it's beats were sluggish and halfhearted.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Fine," she mumbled, sighing in frustration.

Bella pulled out her phone, before hitting speed dial 5. It rung for a few seconds, before a gruff voice answered in annoyance.

"What is it," he asked, grunting in irritation.

"Wake up! Have you seen the patrol scans of last week," Bella demanded.

"Bells, it's early and I had a late night," the man sighed.

"I don't care about how late you and your new whore were up last night, just look at the scans Michael," Bella growled in irritation, sounding exactly like him.

"Fine! What I looking at...Jesus, is this the real report?"

"Yes. Now you see my problem," Bella asked, sighing in exasperation.

"How did we miss this," he hissed, angered.

"Well, that's what happens when you piss off the person who takes care of this stuff," Bella huffed.

"We don't need her," he growled.

"Michael, you're my brother and I love you, but you made a big mistake. You have to call her," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"...I know I did. She won't answer my calls," he sighed in defeat.

"Must I do everything? I'll call you back, for now...try to start fixing this mess," Bella groaned, scowling.

Bella grumbled to herself, ignoring the looks as the Cullen's all looked at her in confusion. She dialed her phone again, tapping her finger as it rang. After a few rings, a heavily British accented voice answered the phone.

"Hello," the woman greeted.

"I need your help," Bella sighed, standing up.

"Did Michael put you up to this? Tell him there's a reason I've ignored his calls," the woman answered.

"Selene, please. This isn't about your petty spat with my brother! Some idiot misread the scans from last week, it isn't looking good," Bella sighed.

"How bad is it," Selene asked, giving in.

"Very. At least several dozen heading for the coast, we need to be prepared for this, and we can't do that without you," Bella informed, her anxiety casing her to forget her heart wasn't beating.

"That sounds like a scouting party, there will be more. I'll be there in a few hours, but I don't even want to see Michael," she warned, hanging up.

"Bella what is going on! Your heart isn't beating," Rosalie asked, looking at her best friend.

"I'll explain later, all you need to know is I'm not human. There's a potential war about to start, and I need to make sure you're safe before anything else," Bella replied, packing her stuff.

"You lied to me?"

"No. You just assumed I was human, and I didn't correct you. It was safer if you didn't know the real reason I came to Forks," Bella sighed, looking at the blonde sadly.

"This whole thing was a lie," Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"No! Everything I've told you, everything I do is real. The only lie was what I am! You've seen a side of me no one else has, I can be myself with you," Bella argued.

"But you keep what you are away from me," Rosalie yelled.

"Because she had to. We live dangerous lives, and she cares about you enough to protect you," a voice called, as a tall man with medium length hair walked into the room.

"Who are you," Emmett growled, crouching.

Michael growled back, preparing himself to fight as his eyes faded to black.

"Enough," Bella growled, pushing her hand into his chest.

He faltered, before relaxing and settling for a glare,"ungrateful mutts."

"Brother," Bella warned, her growing claws digging into his flesh.

"Fine. If you want to slum it, be my guest! Just don't expect me to like it," he grumbled.

"Calm yourself! We have to focus! Selene will be here soon," Bella replied.

"And so will the rebellion," he countered,"I have a small army at hand, but it may not be enough. We only have a few hours."

"We will handle it! For now, we need to get to the safe house. I know you guys are skeptical right now, but we have to leave," Bella sighed.

It took pleading and a few threats, but they got the Cullen's to leave with them, and with Rosalie ignoring her, Bella threw herself into planning, ignoring the pangs of hurt in her chest. Michael explained the situation, their lineage, and responsibility of keeping the peace among their people. Alexander left big shoes for the siblings to fill as his last living decedents. Bella moved to Washington to monitor a spike in rebellion activity, and Michael moved close by to widen their radius.

* * *

"You should talk to her," Michael said, leaning on the door.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I don't blame her either, I lied to her for almost a year. I'm supposed to be her best friend," Bella sighed.

"You only lied to protect her, she would be a target otherwise," Michael reasoned.

"I know, but she doesn't understand. I just need to worry about this for now, then I'll fix our friendship...if there's one left to fix after this," she groaned.

"There will be, don't worry," he assured her.

* * *

"Knock knock," Selene said, peaking into the room.

"You're here," Bella smiled, patting the couch next to her.

"I'll alway come for you, you know that," Selene said, looking at her intensely.

"We could die today," Bella mused, sagging into the couch.

"It's possible," Selene agreed, never one to sugarcoat anything.

"I have dreams I want to achieve that I may never get to," Bella sighed.

"We've survived worse odds," Selene reasoned.

"With a much bigger army. I have a bad feeling, and it's nagging at me. There is one thing I need to do before the battle starts," Bella said, turning to face the raven haired vampire beside her.

"Wha-"

Bella cut her off, smashing their lips together. Selene returned the kiss, gasping as Bella pushed her down into the couch. The thin material of her latex body suit allowed her to feel Bella's warm skin on her cooler body, pushing down on her with the right amount of pressure. Selene bucked as Bella's hands grazed her stiffened nipple, a hiss leaving her bow shaped lips.

"Selene I-" Bella started, breaking the kiss.

"-I know, love. Me too, but we mustn't waste what little time we have together," Selene interrupted, gazing up at her with deep brown eyes.

"That's not all, Michael-"

"-Will get over it. You are my progeny, not him. And I want you, and only you," Selene insisted, standing and walking backwards till the back of her knees hit the bed.

Bella watched as Selene slowly pulled her zipper down, the latex parting to reveal ample cleavage, but nothing more. Once the zipper stopped, she beckoned Bella closer with a finger. Bella stood and walked to her Sire obediently, her eyes taking in the exposed flesh hungrily. She kissed her neck, brushing her lips softly over the milky skin. Selene sighed, shrugging her shoulders to help Bella remove her suit. Bella pushed her onto the bed, and was on her in seconds, attaching her lips to Selene's elegant neck. Selene gasped in surprise when she felt the younger hybrid's sharp fangs brush her skin, pulling on her hips insistently.

"I have waited centuries for this moment," Bella admitted, looking at her Sire with desire and love.

"Then let us revel in its glory," Selene demanded, looking into her fully black eyes.

Needing no more instructions, Bella latched into her neck once more, after stripping her clothes. Selene gasped as Bella's fangs entered her neck, her eyes flashing a dangerous and lustful ice blue. As her fangs entered her Sire, her fingers slipped into her as well, and she forced her maker closer to the edge with every thrust and pull of her fingers and mouth respectively.

"Yes! Bella," Selene growled, meeting her progeny thrust for thrust.

"You are so beautiful," Bella whispered to her, her lips and chin stained with the crimson blood of her maker.

As Selene hit climax, she bit into Bella's neck, directly where she did during her change. The feeling combined with Selene's thigh thrusting into her between her legs sent Bella over just after her, both women crying out in pleasure.

Selene panted, her hand resting on the small of Bella's back, while the other gently ran though Bella's brown locks. Bella smiled, unwilling to leave her spot just yet.

"I love you, Selene," Bella announced, kissing above her still heart.

"I know you do, Bella," Selene replied, and Bella wasn't even surprised at her for not returning the words.

"We should get ready," Bella mumbled, slightly hurt by her maker's words.

She was already up and getting dressed when Selene sat up, looking at her with unreadable eyes. Bella walked into her closet, pulling on black cargo shorts and a specially designed sports bra that stretched to cover her in her hybrid form. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and started pulling on her holsters. Selene had just finished dressing when she left the closet, and she gave her a nod and wordlessly left the room.

She wasn't upset by Selene's lack of returning her words of love, she knew from the time she was changed by the older vampire she wasn't comfortable with emotions. She had been on her way to the apartment she shared with her brother, when she was ambushed by this large black man. He kept asking her where Michael was, but she refused to answer. He became irritated, and lashed out, slamming her into the wall. She felt her skull crack when it hit the brick wall behind her, and the thick blood seeping from it.

She couldn't remember much after that. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, then the man was gone, and Michael was there with Selene. She later found out she had lost too much blood, and Michael begged Selene to save her. That was the night her life changed forever. Selene hadn't realized she was bitten by the Lycan, so when she changed, Selene was in shock. They realized she had become what the Lycans wanted all along, and kept her hidden. During the battle at the lycan den, it was Kraven that bit Michael, to spite Viktor.

When Marcus killed Michael, Bella had charged after him, the two hybrids fighting fiercely, until he gained the upper hand and slammed his closed fist through her stomach. She had fallen near Alexander's feet, and looked at her grandfather blankly. The blood gushed from her wound too quickly for her to live, and she felt Alexander kneel beside her. He forced his blood into her mouth, and into her wound. When she rose again, there was no signs of her ever being injured. He stopped her from fighting, telling her to find her brother and Selene. The next time she saw him, he was dying on the floor, where she herself had lain.

She saw the defeat in his eyes as Selene drank from his wound. His sons were going to die tonight, or his last living grandchild. Before they left, she kneeled before him and kissed his forehead before apologizing. He gave her a knowing look, then a pointed one at Selene. Even near death, he knew and saw her love for her Sire. It dawned on her later, as she walked towards Selene as she stood in the sunlight, that this was his last gift to her before he died. He knew Bella could easily kill Marcus now, with a large dose of his blood, yet he gave his blood to Selene as well. As she held Selene to her chest, engulfing her in a tight hug in the sun, she realized herself just what her maker meant to her.

That was many years ago, and they had been apart for almost a year. In that time, Bella came to terms with the fact that she may never hear just how much her Sire loved her, but she would always feel it in her actions. That gave her comfort.

"Bella," Rosalie asked, as she walked by her room.

She motioned for her to follow as she entered the armory,"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Rosalie, but I'm not sorry for keeping you safe. I've alway done, and always will do anything to keep the ones I care about safe."

"I know, but I hate the fact that you could lie to me, knowing how much I hate it," Rosalie sighed, looking away.

"I'm prepared for you to hate me. I can lived with that, because that means you're alive," Bella admitted, looking at the two glocks on the metal table.

"Why?"

"Because I protect the people I love," Bella admitted,"even at the cost of my happiness."

"I love you too, Bella, that's why you can always trust me, no matter what," Rosalie informed, pulling her into a hug.

Bella sighed, hugging her best friend back with a grin. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She breathed in deeply, before letting it out in a long sigh, holding the blonde tightly. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and looked towards the door. Selene looked at the embracing pair with guarded and hard eyes. Bella felt her smile drop as she realized how this embrace looked. She watched Selene leave, and sighed in frustration.

"I have to go, but I promise we'll talk after all this," Bella rushed, leaving the room to find her Sire.

"That was an interesting thing I just saw," Selene announced, as she entered her room.

"Selene that was-"

"So you weren't with her because she loves you?"

"What? Selene, she's my best friend! We were making up after she found out I've been lying to her," Bella sighed.

"I wouldn't be angry if you chose her to be with. I realize I'm difficult to be with, because I don't know how to be what you need," Selene said evenly.

"You are what I need," Bella admitted, kneeling between her parted legs.

"Bella-"

"Every second of every day for nearly four centuries, you have been the only thing I've ever needed," Bella told her, leaning in to kiss her.

"I do feel the same," Selene admitted, the closest she's come to confessing her love.

"I know," Bella said, kissing her.

* * *

The first soldiers of the rebellion broke the tree line, growling in warning at them. Bella growled back, standing protectively in front of her Sire. Michael took a step forward, daring them to make a move. The tallest man, their leader roared in defiance, shifting into his Lycan form. His followed all readied themselves, some shifting, some baring their fangs. With a roar of her own, Bella pulled out her twin SMGs that shot silver tipped UV rounds. A battle broke out, with shots firing all around.

A large Lycan tried to sneak up behind her, but she heard him and turned to empty ten rounds into him, staggering him with the silver. After he was distracted, she growled, slamming the heel of her palm into his chin as hard as she could, snapping his neck. He fell with a thump, and she turned to fire more rounds into a nearby vampire. He screamed, hands clawing at the entry wounds as the UV rays burned him from the inside. Bella turned her head, looking for her brother. She found him using his bare hands to rip a Lycans head in half, as he seemed to favor doing. Rolling her eyes, she scanned again for her maker. Selene was fighting both a Lycan and a vampire at once, dodging their blows before landing her own. Bella saw her reach for her hidden silver blade and land a killing stab to the back of the Lycan's skull. He fell forward into the shocked vampire, and she made quick work of him too.

After a grueling battle, only a few of the rebellion were left, and they all had fatal wounds. Their leader clutched his wounded chest, his skin ashen as the silver pumped into his blood. He looked at Michael, and gave a jerky laugh.

"You may have killed us...but there is one more," he panted, struggling to stay alive.

As he said that, the forest grew deathly quiet, before birds all flew away in fear. A bulky man of short hight strode into the clearing, cracking his neck as he walked. He looked at Michael with black eyes a chuckled sinisterly.

"You are all...going to die," he announced, as he continued to laugh.

Bella, Selene, and Michael all watched in shock as he began to shift. His form was rapidly growing, surpassing the size of any of the others easily. At full form, he stood at at least 9ft, and looked like he weighed nearly a ton. With a hard face, Michael approached him, preparing to fight.

Bella moved to follow, but Selene stopped her with a firm grip,"let him fight. Step in when you need to, so you can determine his fighting style. Do not let his size fool you, he is almost assuredly faster then he looks, and Michael has more experience."

Just as she predicted, the Lycan moved quickly, but not as quickly as Michael. The two fought relentlessly, striking and fading as often as they could. Michael's left arm had a large gash in it, where the large beast had swiped faster then he expected. And the Lycan had twin claw marks across it's chest, from Michael's attack moments ago.

Bella watched, waiting for her go ahead to join in the fight. She shifted in irritation; she was stronger then Michael, faster, had better reflexes, but Selene still wouldn't let her fight. Most of her knew why, but a small part felt like she was being treated like a child. An even smaller part hoped it was because Selene cared too much to let her get hurt. She snapped from her thoughts when she hear a pained roar. The Lycan had just swiped a huge chunk out of Michael's midsection. Michael staggered back, his hands gripping his wound as a nearby soldier pulled him from the batted.

With a growl of fury, Bella yanked her arm from Selene's grip, using her free hand to rip the shirt from her body as she began to shift. Every step she took moved her closer to the weary Lycan. Her rage filled mind noted with smug satisfaction that Michael had wounded him badly along his left side and he leaned his weight on his right leg.

Transformed fully, she glared at him with her black eyes, before jumping high in the air. She used his surprise, and brought her foot down into his face, staggering him. Without missing a beat, she struck out at his left leg, using his vulnerability. He growled in pain, swiping at her head. She dodged, jerking to the right, but couldn't escape the second jab aimed at her rib cage. She grunted in pain as the bones snapped twice, one while breaking, and once when realigning itself. Letting out a breath, she continued to trade blows with the beast, wearing him down. She misstepped, and missed a swing, causing her not to see the lethal clawed hand aimed at her heart. Her eyes widened when it ripped though her, eyes flying down to see his fist disappear into her chest as he squeezed her heart. She looked back up and locked eyes with him and reached her hands up to grab his arm. She twisted, breaking the bone and pulled it out, ignoring the pain. He growled in pain, preparing to strike again. He never got the chance, Bella had slammed her open palm into his chest as hard as her strength allowed her, shattering all the bones surrounding the impact and stopping his heart. Eyes locked once more, she stepped back. A moment later, he fell to the ground. Dead. She had already began to shift back by the time he hit the ground.

Bella turned and headed towards Selene. Ignoring the questioning look her Sire gave her, she pulled her into a kiss. A moment later she pulled away and looked at Selene with unreadable eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, blood spilled from her mouth, and her knees gave out. Selene was quick to catch her, looking down at her in shock.

"Bella? Damnit, answer me," Selene growled, shaking her as Bella's eyes drooped.

"I...I can't," Bella coughed, looking down at the still open wound.

Selene saw it and without hesitation, bit her own wrist and held it to Bella's mouth,"when was the last time you fed?"

"Few...weeks," Bella gasped, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Drink," Selene commanded.

Bella gripped her wrist, and sank her fangs into the flesh, closing her eyes at the addictive taste. After a minute, she forced herself to stop, looking up at Selene with nearly white blue eyes. Selene looked down at her chest and sighed in relief as the wound healed.

"You know better then to go that long without feeding," she scolded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away without drawing attention," Bella sighed tiredly.

"Come, lets get you inside. We will talk about this later," Selene announced, picking her up easily.

* * *

"You were amazing Bells! He punched a hole in your chest and you didn't even flinch," Emmett boomed.

"Well, it hurt like hell," she grumbled.

"You sure you're ok," Rosalie asked, sitting in Emmett's lap.

"I'm fine, mother! Geez, between you and Selene, I feel suffocated," Bella whined, glaring at Rosalie's smirk.

"Well, that's what happens when people care about you," Rosalie announced.

"I know! I know!" Bella grumbled.

"You should be thankful, if she wasn't there you may not have survived," Rosalie scolded.

"Why am I being scolded by the child," Bella muttered to herself, dodging the pillow Rosalie thew at her head.

"Be quiet! I'm still mad at you! To make it up to me, we're going shopping," Rosalie grinned.

"Oh god! Anything but that! Please," Bella groaned, glaring at Emmett's chuckles.

"Nope! We're going next Friday," Rosalie said firmly.

"Kill me now," Bella sighed, sagging in her seat.

"That could be arranged if you pull a stunt like that again," Selene said, leaning on the doorway.

"Great! My best friend and my Sire is mad at me? This is going to be a long week," Bella sighed, following Selene out of the room, ignoring the laughter of her friends.

"Are you sure you're ok," Selene asked, sitting on her bed.

"I'm fine, Selene! Why are you so concerned, I've survived worse," Bella asked, confused.

"Because I just got you, and I love you too much to let anything happen to you," Selene said in frustration, balling her fist.

"...you, love me," Bella breathed, looking at Selene.

"Yes," Selene said firmly, almost to herself.

"Ok," Bella nodded, grabbing her hands.

"Ok?"

"I'll be more careful, I promise," Bella vowed, smiling at the older Hybrid.

"Thank you," Selene said softly, cupping her cheek.

"Always," Bella said, holding Selene's hand to her cheek.

"I know," Selene agreed,"Me too."

Bella grinned, leaning down to capture Selene's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Totally out of my comfort zone here, considering I stopped watching vampire diaries after like the 3rd episode. Anyway, I hope I got the characters mainly correct. If not, I blame it on not knowing who Rebekah was 2 hours ago, and only having a vague idea of who Klaus was. Feel free to lay into me if it's really unrealistic, I won't mind. But, you should also tell me if it was somewhat believable, it would help alot. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

****Bella shifted in her seat, suddenly on edge. She turned her head towards the woods surrounding her mansion, and frowned. Rosalie turned and raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and looking back at the fashion show with Alice. Emmett was holding her, a bored expression on his face that mirrored Bella's a moment ago. Jasper sat tensely, a curious look on his face as he watched Bella with interest. Esme sighed softly as she sat with Carlisle, both reading magazines.

Suddenly, Bella was against the wall, being choked by a medium sized man. She growled, before looking at his face with a smirk. He pushed her harder, denting the wall with the pressure.

"You know, Klaus, entering without consent is considered rude. Perhaps that mutt in your blood has finally taken over," she laughed mockingly.

"Fool," he growled, fangs lengthening in anger.

"Let me go," Bella demanded.

"No, I finally have you right where I want you," he smirked.

"If Rebekah asks, I did warn you," Bella sighed, her eyes blackening dangerously as she removed his hand with ease.

He groaned in pain, as she crushed the bones in her iron grip. Rolling her eyes, she released him, dusting the rubble off of her clothes. With a scuff, she walked passed him, sitting back in her seat as if nothing had happened.

"How," was all he asked, flexing his healing hand.

"How what," she asked airily, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder.

"How are you alive! You were killed by the wolves," he demanded, baring his teeth.

"Is that what Michael told you? And you believed him," Bella chuckled dryly, a sneer on her lips.

"What else were we to believe? You had gone, disappeared completely," Klaus defended, watching her with hard eyes.

"You know, as much as you claim to be nothing like him, you and Michael are practically the same person," Bella mused, baiting him teasingly.

"Take back your lies," he growled, advancing on her.

"I would...if they were lies," Bella said in mock sadness.

Klaus fumed, but stayed still, waiting for his answer. Bella looked at him smugly, and he realized he had fallen into her trap, just as he always had while they were kids.

"Well, dear brother," Bella snarled,"I was sent away, by that scum Michael. He used me, then left me for dead. Had it not been for mother...I would be dead."

"What did he do," Klaus asked, biting back his anger.

"You should know," Bella replied cryptically.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Everyone this is my beloved brother Klaus," Bella introduced, rolling her eyes.

"The klaus? As in, from your human life," Alice asked, confused.

"You speak of me," Klaus asked, watching her.

"Once. You...came up. They know little of our unconventional...family," Bella spat the last word hollowly.

"You always were secretive, Isabella," a voice from the doorway announced, sounding amused.

"Rebekah," Bella breathed, speeding over and pulling her in for a deep desperate kiss.

Rebekah gasped, tangling her fingers into Bella's dark hair. Klaus rolled his eyes, sitting in Bella's chair. Bella pulled away, and tugged her by her hand into the room, sitting in the armchair. Rebekah promptly sat in her lap, and latched her lips to Bella's once more. After a minute, klaus sighed and pulled their heads apart. Rebekah glared at him, while Bella smirked. Emmett cleared his throat, grinning deeply at the two vampires.

"Guys, this is Rebekah...my sister," Bella grinned, watching in amusement as their eyes widened.

"Not by blood. You get too much amusement from telling people that, Isabella," Rebekah sighed, smacking her arm playfully.

"Well, I have my quirks," Bella defended, unaffected.

"Naturally," Klaus drawled, still on edge.

"That's your sister," Emmett asked, eyes wide and leering, earning a smack from his mate.

"Not really, but we've been close like family since childhood. My parents died when I was 3, and her family took me in and raised me," Bella explained.

"Until you disappeared," Klaus butted in.

"I didn't. Do you really think you were the first he made? Michael had it out for those mutts long before brother's death, that was just his breaking point. He had come up with his idea years before, and used me as a test subject to insure it would work on his precious children. After he and mother made me, he left me in the forest miles from home with the sun rising. He thought I would die, but Ester saved me, and I have always been grateful to her," Bella sighed, looking away

"He had to know the sun wouldn't kill you," Rebekah insisted.

"He didn't. When he realized it wouldn't, I had been gone for years, and he deduced I had died some other way. Pride had always been his weakness, and because of that, he deluded himself into thinking I was dead because he wouldn't admit he made a mistake," Bella growled.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said, cupping her face.

"Don't be. He never saw me as family, just a burden Ester forced upon him. In his eyes, I was not fathered by him, so I was below him," Bella explains.

"He's hunting us," Klaus revealed.

"I figured. You thought I was helping him," Bella concluded.

"I didn't want to believe it," Rebekah said truthfully.

"I'm glad you didn't," Bella mumbled, kissing her neck, gaining a deep sigh from plump lips.

"You will help us kill him," Klaus decided, standing from his seat,"I will be back in the morning and we will plan," he announced, leaving in a flash.

"Still a cocky bastard, I see," Bella mused, smiling.

"Did you think that would change?"

"Not really, but a girl can dream," Bella replied, smirking up at Rebekah.

"Yes, she can," Rebekah replied, looking at her meaningfully.

Bella smiled genuinely, kissing her briefly before hugging her closer with a rumbling possessive growl that drew a gasp from her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick one. I'm glad you guys are actually leaving me requests now, I had almost lost all hope of continuing this story! Anyway, keep them coming!**

* * *

****Bella gasped, gripping the curvy hips of her girlfriend as she sucked fiercely at her sensitive neck. She bit her lip to stifle her moan, before reluctantly pulling her from her tender neck. Rosalie met her gaze dead on, smirking as she spotted the rapidly darkening hickey on her neck.

"What...are you doing," Bella panted, leaning against the door of the supply closet.

"Are you aware of how beautiful you are, Isabella," Rosalie asked, giving her a genuine smile this time.

"Well I...I guess...?"

"Obviously not, because you have failed to notice every girl you meet, and even some boys hitting on you," Rosalie sighed, realizing that her girlfriend was just really that oblivious.

"What? Rosie, you're being absurd," Bella dismissed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not. Look, I know you haven't noticed, but they want you. All of them, but they can't have you, because. You. Belong. To. Me," Rosalie growled, pulling her closer.

"So you maul me in a closet," Bella asked, almost smirking.

Apparently Rosalie has been rubbing off on her. The thought made the other girl smirk possessively.

"Maul, you say? I've done no such thing. However, I wouldn't want you to be a liar, so I suppose I can help you...just this once," Rosalie sighed, looking at her with hungry blue eyes.

"Naturally," Bella said dryly, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Close your eyes, darling. And think of Estonia," Rosalie purred, sinking to her knees.

"...wait! Did...did you just quote True Blood," Bella asked excitedly, looking down at her girlfriend.

Rosalie sighed, mentally cursing herself,"it's...possible."

"I knew it! You're as obsessed with sexy Bisexual vampires as I am," Bella gloated, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rosalie growled in annoyance, standing from her kneeling position. She glared at her smug girlfriend and crossed her arms. Bella saw this, and her smile faltered. When Rosalie crosses her arms, she isn't happy. Bella sighed, tugging at Rosalie's belt loops to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry," Bella sighed into her neck.

"It's fine," Rosalie said reluctantly.

Bella's eyes flashed mischievously, and she turned her head and kissed the skin of Rosalie's neck, before adding a deep suction to the skin. Rosalie gasped, digging her nails into Bella's hips. After a minute, Bella pulled away with one last forceful suck, to look into dark blue eyes.

"What was that," Rosalie groaned.

"That, was called leaving a hickey," Bella grinned, kissing her lips softly.

"I know that, but why," Rosalie demanded.

"Because of this," Bella said, moving her hair out of they way of her own hickey.

"Fair enough," she relented.

"Good, now hurry up, or we'll be late for class," Bella smirked.

"We still have thirty minutes," Rosalie reminded.

"We'll need more then that if you keep looking at me like that," Bella replied, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Fine," Rosalie sighed.

"Let's go," Bella said, pulling her from the closet with her hickey on full display.

That's my girl, Rosalie thought, grinning smugly at Jessica's scowl when she saw the possessive mark on Bella's neck. With a shrug, she followed the brunette, moving her hair away from her own sign of ownership. Normally she would bite the head off of anyone that even tried such barbaric things on her, but just this once, she was proud to say she belonged to Isabella swan, and it showed on her face as she walked by.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's for my favorite puffball! I...may have taken it a little farther then I wanted to, but I digress.**

* * *

"Babe! Please? For me," Bella begged, coming up behind Rosalie, kissing her neck.

"Bella, I told you! I wouldn't fit in with your friends. You go, I'll just stay here and study for my midterms," Rosalie shrugged, smiling shyly.

"That's not true, we just need to get this amazing body," Bella started, running her hands along her flat stomach,"into that dress your sister got you for your birthday."

"No, I can't. I'll look silly," Rosalie disagreed, shaking her blonde head as she untangled Bella's arms from around her.

"Hey," Bella started, turning her around,"would I lie to you about this? Come on, for me," Bella asked, with an abundance of southern charm bred from growing up in Texas.

"Ok, alright! I suppose maybe we could go...but only for an hour! Then I'm coming back home, because I really need to study," Rosalie caved, sighing in defeat.

"That's my girl," Bella cooed, biting Rosalie's bottom lip playfully.

A blush shot up Rosalie's neck, and she looked down shyly. Bella tilted her head up and grinned at her, wiggling her eyebrows. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but returned the smile with a small one of her own. Bella liked to tease her, when she knew Rosalie was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Ironically, it was Bella that wasn't ready to make love to Rosalie yet, despite the fact that she had lost her virginity in high school. After Rosalie had shyly approached her about it, Bella clammed up and was adamant that they wait for the perfect time. However, that didn't stop Bella from teasing her mercilessly, which in turn lead to Rosalie reaching her breaking point and demand Bella take her on the nearest flat surface. Needless to say, making such demands in a library isn't a good idea, and every since, Rosalie can't help the slight blush she gets every time she sees the librarian that was on shift that day. Of course, that incident lead to Bella sleeping on the couch for a month, and all of her AA batteries suddenly disappeared from her 'special' drawer after heated make out sessions with her 'shy' girlfriend. If you ask Bella, Rosalie is really a succubus in disguise, considering how devious she can be when pushed too far.

Bella looked up when she heard their bedroom door open, and her breath caught in her throat when she took in her girlfriend. Her hair was curled softly, running in waves down her back and over her shoulders. The royal blue dress she wore clung to the curves she tried her best to hide under lose pants and sweaters, bringing out her deep blue eyes. The heels she wore made her tower even higher over Bella, having already been taller to began with. Bella cleared her throat, before walking to stand in front of the blonde beauty.

"You look...I have no words," Bella admitted, voice thick with emotion she rarely shows.

Rosalie found this curious, her naturally inquisitive mind searching for an answer to her behavior, but coming up blank. Bella was sweet, yes, but she never was one to wear her heart on her sleeve. The only exception to that, was when she had finally came out and confessed her love for Rosalie after nearly a year of dating, despite the fact that Rosalie had been saying it for months prior to that. Something was different about her usually confident girlfriend, and she wouldn't rest until she found out what.

"Thank you," Rosalie replied bashfully, biting her bottom lip.

"Ready," Bella asked, holding out her arm.

"Always," she nodded, smiling slightly.

Bella's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion, before she settled for a much more confident smile as the two left their apartment. She held her door open to her car, closing it softly when she was sure Rosalie was settled in. Getting in herself, she sent Rosalie a smile before pulling off onto the road. As they drove, Rosalie let her hand fiddle nervously with the necklace Bella bought her as an early anniversary present.

The white gold and abundance of diamonds on it was telling about Bella's family. While Rosalie came from a well off family, she often jokes that Bella was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Tiffany earrings and a Prada diaper on. That always earns her an eye roll and a scuff. Mainly because that would imply that Bella was a girly girl, which was the farthest thing from the truth, much to her mother's dismay and her father's amusement. Bella likes to say she comes from old money, so she isn't a stuck up debutant. She grew up in Dallas, in a big house with a wide porch and a huge tree out front that her father hung a swing from, so Rosalie isn't too convinced.

"Where's your head at, Darlin'," Bella asked, slipping easily into her southern accent.

"Just nervous, I've never been to this kind of party," she admitted, biting her lip as was habit.

"Relax. You'll feel better after dinner," Bella promised, pulling up the the restaurant.

It wasn't overly fancy, but nice enough for them to have to dress classy. The two when inside and were seated quickly. They had a nice dinner, and enjoyed small talk, just happy to be together. When Bella's phone buzzed, she checked it, before putting it away without replying, knowing Rosalie hates when she's on the phone while they're spending time together. After a while, Rosalie was completely relaxed, and Bella smiled lovingly at her when her eyes lit up as she laughed at something Bella said.

"Ready," Bella asked, getting the check.

"As I'll ever be," Rosalie sighed, shifting in her sleep.

"Let's go," Bella grinned, leading her to the car.

They drove for a while, until Rosalie noticed where they were going,"why are we going back home?"

"I left something, it'll just be a quick stop," Bella replied, sparing her a quick glance.

"What did you lose," Rosalie asked in amusement from the car, when Bella called her from their apartment.

"I can't find my suspenders! Babe, please," Bella begged, as Rosalie listened to her moving things in the apartment.

"I'm coming up, hold on," Rosalie chuckled, hanging up.

She made it up the stairs, and opened the door with an amused smile. Her smile disappeared when she entered the apartment, to see the lights out and candles everywhere. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked around.

"Bella," she called hoarsely, wiping her tears.

"I'm right here, Darlin'," Bella whispered, leaving their room.

"What is this," Rosalie sniffed.

"This is me wishing you a happy anniversary," Bella grinned, eyes twinkling.

"But our anniversary isn't until tomorrow," Rosalie frowned, looking down into Bella's warm hazel brown eyes.

"It is tomorrow," Bella whispered, nodding to the clock on the wall that read 12:04.

"What about the party?"

"Darlin' there was no party, I just needed you out of the house so jasper could set up here for me," Bella informed, kissing her softly.

"Your brother helped with this?"

"You sound surprised," Bella grinned.

"I am. I've never seen him do anything but play football and eat junk food," Rosalie smiled, shaking her head.

"As you can see, we're both full of surprises," Bella murmured, tugging her hand to take her to the room.

"What are yo-ah," Rosalie tried to ask, as Bella kissed her neck.

"Shh. Just feel," Bella commanded, nibbling softly.

"Bella," Rosalie whimpered, clenching her hands.

"Sit down," Bella requested,"do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Bella," Rosalie answered automatically.

"And you'll do anything for me?"

"Yes," Rosalie affirmed.

"So...will you marry me," Bella asked, getting on her knee.

Rosalie gasped when she saw the ring Bella was hiding, before locking eyes,"I...Bella."

"If it's too soon, I understand, I just-"

"Shh. Yes, I will marry you," Rosalie cut her off, bottom lip trembling.

"I love you," Bella smiled, wiping her tears away.

"I love you, too," Rosalie answered, sniffling softly.

Bella grinned, flicking a switch Rosalie hadn't seen before. The room brightened, as the walls were covered with the image of falling snow. She gasped, looking around and finally noticing the bed sheets were also while, when they were a deep red earlier. She looked back at Bella, and received a small smile and a shrug. Bella leaned closer to her, to kiss her exposed neck.

"You always said you wanted to see snow, so tonight, I'm going to make love to you in the snow," Bella purred, pulling down the zip to her dress.

"Bella," Rosalie moaned, blushing deeply at her words.

"I wanted to wait, because I wanted your first time to be special," Bella revealed.

"It always would have been, with you," Rosalie admitted, looking away shyly.

"No. I thought the same thing, with my first time, so I wasted it on someone that did care for me, but wasn't ready for it. I knew you were ready, but I wasn't because I felt like I wasn't good enough," Bella sighed, laying down with her.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"Don't be. I can't get that back, but I can still give you my first time," Bella sighed into her neck,"my first time making love."

"Ah," Rosalie groaned at her words, letting out a whimper.

"There might not be fumbling around in the dark, but I've never done this before either, so I'm as in the dark as you, but we'll learn together," Bella promised, stopping their clothes off.

"Just touch me, please," Rosalie demanded with a deep blush that Bella was delighted to see really did cover her chest.

"As you wish," Bella purred, kissing her as she let her hands wander.

"How do you feel," Bella asked softly, running her fingers through Rosalie's hair.

"Like...I belong to you, and you belong to me," Rosalie admitted, biting her lip shyly.

"Good," Bella sighed, kissing her head.

"Bella," Rosalie asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"That day in the library...why did you come talk to me," she asked.

"You smiled at me," Bella answered.

"I didn't. I was reading," Rosalie countered.

"Not that day, a week before. I walked by, and you smiled at me. It was simple, but I couldn't get your smile out of my mind. I looked for you, on campus, but I never found you. I had given up hope when I went to return some books and saw you reading. You had on those sexy glasses, and you were biting your lip," Bella chucked, squeezing her closer.

"I never knew that," Rosalie grinned," I'm glad you did come to talk. I never would have been able to."

"I'm determined to get rid of that shyness, future Mrs. Whitlock," Bella announced.

"You're welcome to try," Rosalie grinned.

"I have all the time in the world to do it, too," Bella smiled, kissing the ring on her left hand.


End file.
